An Unusual Relationship
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set post-KH3. After Hayner get's injured during a Heartless attack, Xolette takes him back to the Usual Spot to care for him. While there, the two grow closer than they've ever been to each other. Hayner/Xolette.


_Note: Heartsong is owned by the author miano53._

* * *

"I told you to be more careful and that I could handle it myself!" Xolette growled, peeved as she wrapped a bandage around Hayner's bicep.

She let out a puff of disgruntled air.

"But of course, you're as reckless as ever." Xolette said.

The two friends had decided to go out together to a place in Twilight Town called "Heartsong". Like Le Grand Bistrot, it was a restaurant and was around the same size, but was much more moderate than the bistrot. The front was set up like any small grocery store, filled with local products and a few specialty ones, while farther into the building was the kitchen. Upstairs on the second floor was the restaurant and a dumbwaiter system brought food upstairs from the kitchen. However, as the two waited to eat, some Shadow, Soldier, and Large Body Heartless had showed up and were causing chaos outside. Hayner decided to do something, despite Xolette's warnings that he couldn't do anything without a Keyblade or weapon like Soul Eater, and ultimately got injured. Xolette had managed to wipe out all the Heartless with Soul Eater, which she shifted forms into it's Dual Soul Eater form to wield as a bo staff, and had then went to care for her friend. The manager of Heartsong had then personally thanked Xolette for helping. Xolette told her that she had to take Hayner to get checked on and that they were unfortunately unable to stay to eat. The manager had understood and gave the two a discount to use for the next time they could find the time to come, as thanks. Xolette thanked her and then took Hayner to the Usual Spot to care for him.

After being injured, Hayner repeatedly told Xolette that he felt just fine. However, his arm, which was in a terrible state, was another story. The blonde managed not to show too much pain, but Xolette was able to read right through him. Hayner watched as the Nobody girl placed a hand on his bruised shoulder and cast a Curaga spell, healing most of the injuries, before starting to wrap it in bandages. He lightheartedly snickered at the white haired girl's strict tone. It was a tone that he had become accustomed to whenever Olette had been worried for his well-being. Being a Nobody, Hayner knew that Xolette didn't truly feel worry over his well-being, but it still felt nice to see she at least tried to show some emotion. Xolette seemed to notice his laughter and she stared at him briefly.

"Seriously, Hayner, you can't ever stop causing me grief, can ya?" Xolette asked.

"I was serious when I said I'd protect you and all the others in the area. I'm a man of my word." Hayner replied stubbornly.

"You're a moron." Xolette said.

"You sound just like Seifer." Hayner said.

"Seifer must be more sensible than I thought." Xolette growled.

Hayner shifted his body and sat up from his spot laying on the Usual Spot's green couch, so he was a few inches away from Xolette, looking at her with a familiarly intense expression.

"Xolette?" Hayner asked.

"Hayner?" Xolette asked with her arms crossed.

"I want to keep you safe." Hayner replied.

"I assumed as much. And I'd hope that goes for the others too, like Pence." Xolette said.

"It does, but you especially. I care for you, Xolette." Hayner said with absolute seriousness.

The boy was intentionally not using the obvious term for what he felt. He was very aware of how he felt, but he did that because he didn't know what Xolette would think, due to her missing heart and emotions. Even on most of her "best" days, her reactions to anything tended to be very... "muted". Xolette just blinked in mild surprise and Hayner didn't know if she was actually having such a minor reaction, or if her answer to his feelings weren't obvious to him.

"I see. I see… you're still a fool." Xolette said.

"I suppose I am." Hayner said.

"You really shouldn't put me above others." Xolette said.

"I know." Hayner said.

"Then why?" Xolette asked.

"I can't help myself." Hayner replied.

"Well... it sounds very much like you have an obsession." Xolette said.

"I do, in a sense." Hayner said.

"What sense?" Xolette asked.

"Are you going to make me say it, Olette?" Hayner asked sharply.

"Say what? Hayner?" Xolette asked, genuinely confused.

That got her attention. The blonde boy was giving her a hard stare, and whenever he called her by her Somebody's name instead of her current name, he meant that he was serious when he was talking to her. Hayner groaned.

"Come on, Olette, I haven't exactly been subtle. What do you think?" Hayner asked.

"Uh…" Xolette started to reply blankly.

The Nobody girl's mind was racing. What was she missing? Hayner was highly protective, a bit obsessed, overly concerned, and fully capable of showing emotion, unlike her.

"You're… lonely?" Xolette asked.

Hayner's expression morphed into disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Hayner asked.

"No?" Xolette replied, in a tone that was more of a question.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Hayner said.

His hand went around the back of Xolette's head, and Hayner pulled her into a quick kiss. Xolette felt like such an idiot. Now that she realized what he meant, all of the boy's actions seemed so obvious. She knew she should probably feel red and embarrassed, maybe even gushing over the fact that she got kissed by a boy, but she felt her cheeks remain the same pale color and didn't feel any sort of emotion. She didn't "dislike" this, so that was something. Hayner was a good person and probably her closest friend, besides Pence. She "liked" Hayner, even if he tended to overreact. It was... endearing, in a way. Hayner pulled away and Xolette looked up at him.

"I... uh..." Xolette started to say.

"Sorry for being so sudden." Hayner said.

He took a few steps back from her. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that, somehow to Xolette, his stance might have been taken as intimidation, rather than determination.

"So, erm… I hope that makes things clear." Hayner said, embarrassed.

"You're in love with me... right?" Xolette asked slowly.

"Yes." Hayner replied with absolute certainty.

Xolette frowned.

"You do remember I'm a Nobody, right?" Xolette asked.

"Yes." Hayner replied.

"I'll be unfeeling and unable to really love you. I probably won't age alongside you. And while it is still a possibility, I most likely can't have kids, so in that case, if we were to get married, we'd be childless." Xolette warned.

"I know. I've had time to think this through and I don't care. Do you?" Hayner asked.

That was the question. Did she actually care? Was she open to a relationship with someone that would probably be temporary? That she'd most likely outlive by a long time?

Perhaps her reasoning was a bit pragmatic more than romantic, but she'd rather not be alone for the rest of her unlife. Even if she did outlive any companion or couldn't return their affections completely, that was preferable to never having love at all.

Besides, she could hardly ask for someone better than Hayner.

"I... suppose I don't." Xolette replied in a whisper.

She gave Hayner a small smile.

"I'll admit I have no idea what to expect here." Xolette said.

"That's fine. Neither do I, to be honest." Hayner said with an easy grin.

He extended a hand to her, which the Nobody girl took.

"We can figure it out. It will be fine. After all, Roxas told me that half of the town thinks that we already have a relationship anyway." Hayner said.

"Wh-What?" Xolette asked.

Hayner coughed sheepishly.

"Apparently, my feelings towards you haven't gone unnoticed. So I don't think we have to worry about others being opposed to us." Hayner replied.

Xolette sighed.

"You're such a dork, Hayner." Xolette muttered.

"Love you too." Hayner said.

Xolette hid her face in his chest. Their relationship was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
